wl6fandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Hunt
Treasure Hunt is a Wolfenstein 3D mod released mid-2014 by not serpens, featuring ten new maps, minor coding changes and map editor pixel art. Subtitled "Episode I: Escape from Gesundheit", hinting at future epsiodes that never came to be... yet. One of the maps was made by Ack. Storyline Jorunal Entry no. CLASSIFIED Date CLASSIFIED Actually, it’s not classified at all. I just can’t remember what day it is. My head hurts. They hit me good. I can barely write, too. And not just ‘cause of the headache. Pen’s out of ink, so I had to use the dead guard’s blood. And while I’m on the topic of dead guards – what’s up with that? Sure, I might be incompetent enough to get captured all the time, but then they always go ahead and waste their advantage by placing a complete nincompoop on guard. Next time they’re gonna put a scarecrow in my cell. No matter. I happen to know that they brought me to Castle Gesundheit or some other Whateverstein, which is exactly where I was supposed to go in the first place, so those suckers have only done my work for me. See, Castle Gesundheit is where that Nazi guy I was ordered to kill resides. His name was too difficult to remember, though, so I’ll have to kill them all just in case. But that’s beside the point. I know one thing for sure – whenever the Germans move to their castles, they always seem to bring a whole heck of treasure with them. The bastard I’m gonna kill probably has all sorts of riches stolen from Turbanistan or whatever that country they conquered back in ’39 was called – diamond crosses, gold chalices and those lovely royal crowns – all just lying around the place. Waiting for me. Good thing I asked mommy for some pants with big pockets. Well, running out of ink. It’s kind of spilling on the floor too much. Time to finish this nonsense and go grab all those crowns. Hope they’re not too well hidden this time. Walking from wall to wall and kicking them to unlock secret compartments ain’t the most exciting job in the world. My right leg still hurts after that stupid Spear debacle. P.S. Why do I even bring you on missions, you useless piece of paper? Author's Editorial In the year 2013 I have finally assassinated serpens and fully assumed his identity and modding legacy, then proceeded to work on something that would finally smash his feeble Wolfenstein mapping attempts once and for all. The result was, I have to admit, rather pleasing and still contains some of my favourite released maps made by yours truly to date. The storyline also stands heads and nipples above anything ever written for a Wolfenstein mod. All in all, while I'm still not entirely satisfied with Treasure Hunt and am planning to release better things in the foreseeable future, it was a good first step on the ladder. One thing I always regretted though is how ack made a better and much more complex guest map at first, but had to scrap it because of DOS exe limitations. I'm not saying the replacement is bad by any means, but it could have been even greater. And while we're doing credits, thumbs up Andy Nonymous for creating the executable and Patrick Grey for very thorough beta testing of the mod. Helped a lot there. --not serpens Treasure Hunt 1.png Treasure Hunt 2.png Treasure Hunt 3.png External links * Treasure Hunt on the Wolfenstein 3D Vault * ECWolf Port by Executor * Thread at DieHard Wolfers * Thread at Haven * Review at Dean's Wolfenstein 3D Blog * News at the Dome * Youtube videos: Lingyan203 Category:2014 mods Category:DOS mods Category:SDL mods Category:Mods with ten or less levels Category:Mods Category:ECWolf mods